Muffy Muffington/merchandise
Muffy Muffington '''was trademarked on November 02, 2014. As of October 09, 2015, her doll number totals 0 and makes up 0%. Her signature doll will be revealed on Late,December 2015. Dolls Signature - Rebels 2.0 * '''Line: 'Signature - Rebels' 2.0 * Release: Fall 2015 * Assortment number: '??? * '''Model number: '??? '''Doll: '''She has curly platinum blonde hair with brown and light blue streaks and medium pink lipstick. '''Clothes: '''Muffy wears a fluffy dress that is vertically streaked with light blue and brown stripes. She has black sleeves that matches her middle piece. She has various colored sprinkles on the bottom of the dress. She has brown tights with white curls. '''Accessories: She comes with a muffin headband and a golden muffin basket as a purse. Under her hair, he earrings are two gold colored muffins. Her heels are an open-toed shoe that are the colors blue and dark brown. Extras: Blue stand, brush, diary. Notes: ''The creator will be using a Ashlynn Ella doll.'' Thronecoming * Line: Thronecoming * Release: 2015 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: Muffy's hair is in three buns on top and has a vast amount of hair pushed up. Her makeup is a little brighter and she has a small cobalt blue diamond under her right eye. Clothes: Muddy has on a big, fluffy bright turquoise blue dress with a brown underskirt, bows and brown puffs. Accessories: Muffy accessorizes with a bronze, dog-like mask with a bright blue gem on its left side, covering the ear. She has multiple brown and gold bracelets and a grey necklace that is attached to the top of her dress. Extras: Black brush and stand. Hat-Tastic Party * Line: Hat-Tastic Party * Release: ??? * Assortment: '??? * '''Model number: '??? 'Doll: '??? 'Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Through the Woods * Line: Through the Woods * Release: 2015 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: She has blue eye shadow and pale pink lips. Her hair is let down and a little longer. Clothes: Muffy wears a blue capelet and hood with a brown ribbon tied onto it. The capelet has brown trim and patterns of brown muffin with pink vines. She wears a cobalt-blue dress with brown and yellow forest patterns imprinted on it. She wears translucent brown knee-high socks and black shoes with soft trim. Accessories: She accessorizes with a blue pen and keyhole notebook and a Carolina blue lamp with gold candle. Extras: Gold stand and brush. ''Notes: There is nothing of note about this doll's availability or stockphoto.'' Sugar Coated * Line: Sugar Coated * Release: 2015 * Assortment: '??? * '''Model number: '??? 'Doll: '??? 'Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Way Too Wonderland * Line: Way Too Wonderland * Release: 2015 * Assortment: ??? * Model Number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Birthday Ball * Line: Birthday Ball * Release: 2016 * Assortment: ??? * Model Number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Epic Winter * Line: Epic Winter * Release: 2016 * Assortment: ??? * Model Number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Notes * Muffy, in the fiction-only, has a ''Legacy Day ''outfit but it is unknown if she'll get a doll. She has on a pink-cream colored dress, with a fluffed part on the skirt. Under the dress, she has on a light brown ruffed cape, and has on burghgundy tights on. Her shoes are brown with white fluffy ruffles on the top and two muffins on the end of the heel. * Muffy is getting a ''Getting Fairest ''design. She has a light blue shirt that has a big muffin on it with a brown romper. Her hair is in two pigtails with two muffin-like bands. Category:Isaacelwwe Dolls